Under Pressure
by JimmyRocket
Summary: Penny's life is a long story that can't easily be explained in only 1,500 words. Her dream was to be an actress, and was granted in a way she never knew. Song "Under Pressure" By Queen. Characters and song not owned by me. Plot, yes. That's owned by me.


_A/N: Before I move on with any other stories, I've had a song fic idea in mind for a long time._

_I don't own the song "Pressure" by Queen. An awesome band. I have nothing to do with them. Also, the characters I write about aren't even owned by me in any way. I wish...but I've got nothing that has anything AT ALL (well, except fan fiction) with Disney. I own nothing accept the awesome little song fic you're about to read. Enjoy!  


* * *

_

_Hollywood..._

_The lights. The sounds. The attention of the world on your shoulders. The getting up early, and getting to bed late. The constant partying. The director's sighing. The cast members screaming their lines to get them right (makes good outtakes)._..

All of this was a lifestyle a young girl had to get used to.

After her dad died, leaving her and her mother behind, Penny Miller's dream was crushed to ever become an actress in Hollywood. Her dad has always supported that idea for his little girl, and did everything he could to make it come true. Penny drew a picture of herself in front of cameras and brilliant lights, and everything she could imagine. Her dream was clear as glass when it was on her wall, and she almost felt like she already had become a famous actress.

However, the phone rang. The news wasn't good. On his way home one night, a car accident hit the freeway, and her dad couldn't slow down in time. Hopes shattered, Penny threw the picture away, along with the special dream. Night after night, she'd spend crying on her pillow, wishing she had done more in her short life. A young girl of Seven years old can't take that kind of pressure...

**_Pressure pushing down on me_**  
**_ Pressing down on you no man ask for_**  
**_ Under pressure - that burns a building down_**  
**_ Splits a family in two_**  
**_ Puts people on stre__ets..._**

**_(Um ba ba be_**  
**_ Um ba ba be_**  
**_ De day da_**  
**_ Ee day da - that's o.k.)_**

Penny's mother couldn't bare to see such pain in the home. She wanted to help her daughter forget...

_**It's the terror of knowing**_  
_** What this world is about**_  
_** Watching some good friends**_  
_** Screaming 'Let me out'**_  
_** Pray tomorrow - gets me higher**_  
_** Pressure on people - people on streets...**_

**_(Day day de mm hm_**  
**_ Da da da ba ba_**  
**_ O.k.)_**

She drove her little girl to the animal shelter. Penny's heart fluttered when she saw where they were. It was the animal shelter. Penny was going to get herself a new family member...a new friend!

She jumped out of the car, and ran inside. While she looked around excitedly, her mother talked to the manager asking to buy a very special collar. The manager laughed saying they had already ordered one. Giving the man a confused look, her mom watched him open a drawer and take out a scarlet collar. She was so surprised, but told him they didn't order one. He smiled looking over at the little girl running around. He whispered to her mom, saying that a gentlemen came in with the intention to make his daughter's dream come true. He gave her the collar, and she held it with a tear in her eye. She never would have assumed that her husband had it all figured out...

It was a blink of an eye after that. She chose her companion, put the collar around him. And in a flash of dream after dream coming true, she forgot completely about her dad...

**_It's the terror of knowing_**  
**_ What this world is about_**  
**_ Watching some good friends_**  
**_ Screaming 'Let me out'_**  
**_ Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high_**  
**_ Pressure on people - people on streets..._**

Five years later...

There wasn't much to live for. Life had it's own course now. She was blind to her torn family, but also to the reality that she had now one life. Her acting life, and her family life. Soon, the one and only life she had was where the whole world knew her as "Penny the spy" "Penny of LA"...

**_(Turned away from it all like a blind man_**  
**_ Sat on a fence but it don't work_**  
**_ Keep coming up with love_**  
**_ but it's so slashed and torn_**  
**_ Why - why - why ?)_**

She rides her scooter through the endangered roads. She climbs on the side of the "Calico Industries" building, waiting to foil the plan of Calico before it's too late. She races through the forest, next to her one and only companion, Bolt. She tired hard to ignore the millions of starting eyes at the screens. She tried to pretend that the audiences didn't notice her any wrong moves. She was to improvise in almost every show so Bolt didn't get an idea about things being fake. Sometimes...Penny wished there wasn't so much pressure on her shoulders, feeling that the world was watching her. She would do anything to trade her life with Bolt's... or to be a regular kid at school.

Her mother had been holding it all back. She felt that not only did she lose the love of her daughter, but she lost her daughter's love. Where was the love that used to be in the family? Maybe it left a long time ago...

**_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_**  
**_ Can't we give ourselves one more chance_**  
**_ Why can't we give love that one more chance_**  
**_ Why can't we give love - give love - give love - give love..._**

**_(give love give love give love give love give love)_**

The day arrived. When the producers decided to change things in the series, Penny knew again what it was like to lose her father. She remembered it all once again. Remembering almost tore her world apart, as she nearly broke down in front of the camera, running into the preparation room, with Bolt behind her.

She threw off her backpack, tears on her face, slamming the door behind her. All she hoped was that there was no one to see her so upset, but she couldn't handle it. How could she hold in such a loss for five years?

Bolt didn't know what was wrong, but stayed at her side. That was when her mother knocked on the door, walking in slowly. She sat down, inviting her little girl to sit on her lap. Penny couldn't remember the last time she was held by her mom, crying in her arms. She finally remembered the comfort and love that existed before Hollywood tore them apart...

**_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_**  
**_ And love dares you to care for_**  
**_ The people on the edge of the night_**  
**_ And love dares you to change our way of_**  
**_ Caring about ourselves_**  
**_ This is our last dance_**  
**_ This is ourselves..._**  
**_ Under pressure_**  
**_ Under pressure_**  
**_ Pressure_**

Her father granted her wishes and she never knew it. That's what made her life change.

_It was because of love... _


End file.
